ArchangelRock
ArchangelRock '''(working title known as '''Angel Princess) is a French animated television series produced by Marathon Media and co-produced by Zodiak Kids in association with Disney Channel France. It is currently being broadcasted on Disney Channel in other countries. It started premiering in September 2014 (October in France). Season 1 and 2 will have 26 episodes. Plot The action of the show is set in a kingdom called Saturnalia, currently controlled by Saturnalia`s queen. In the past, it was controlled by the king and queen,who are actually the parents of the main character (Saturnalia`s Queen), and who lost the throne when their eldest daughter stole the throne from them. The rulers had two daughters (Saturnalia`s current Queen), and their eldest daughter who seized the throne from them in a fight of vengeance. A few years after the conquest, the former rulers of Saturnalia`s youngest daughter is a member of the Student Council on Earth as well as a member of the Volleyball Team, Tennis Team, Soccer Team, and the football team. The main character is attending High School and is friends with Iris and the others. As soon as she signs up for a mysterious club that just opened on school grounds, she is surrounded by bright lights. Little does she know that princesses from other realms other than Saturnalia that come from vassel realms of Saturnalia are searching for the youngest daughter of the former rulers of Saturnalia to restore the youngest daughter to the throne of the realm of Saturnalia, restoring peace across the entire galaxy including earth. Characters *Luna: She is a 15 year old girl who lives in Sunny Bay, she is blonde (in human form) with blue eyes. She has great kindness and a sense of justice that will help it a lot in the future. Luna is a great athlete, she loves doing sports. The president of the student Council, Luna is one of the most helpful people around and even Missy likes her. After the meeting of people searching for her, she learns that she is the youngest princess of Saturnalia and that her elder sister Eliza of Piety stole the throne from her now imprisoned parents to prevent, Luna from ascending to the throne. Her object of transformation is a sword. Once transformed, the color of her hair and her outfit are gold, her symbol is a phoenix. She forms part of a music group called: ArchangelRock. Luna is the lead signer and has already passed the Shanalia stage before she went to earth. *Mommo: She is the princess of a unnamed vassel realm of Saturnalia. She is 14 years old and is the second leader signer of ArchangelRock their music group. A member of the Student Council, she is the secretary to Luna and a member of the Baseball Team on Earth. Her object of transformation is a staff. Once transformed her hair and outfit are the color blue, her symbol is water. In the group, Mommo plays the violin and also sings. *Victoria: The second princess of a second unnamed vassel realm of Saturnalia. She is 16 years old and is a member of the Student Council, serving as the accounts manger. Member of the Softball Team and Drama Club on Earth. Her object of transformation is a lance. Once transformed her hair and outfit are the color green, her symbol is a tree. In the group, Victoria plays keyboards and also sings. Enemy * Eliza * Unnamed Queen * Unnamed minions * Unnamed Assassin Unit * Unnamed Warrior Unit * Unnamed Soldiers * Main Army of the Purgatory Crystal Summoners * Organization of the Purgatory Crystal Summoners * Unnamed King * Unnamed Prince * Unnamed Princess * Unnamed Purgatory Crystal Summoner Others *